


Light Protectors: Fragments of Time

by thatwheelchairguy



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Keyblade Wielders (Kingdom Hearts), Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwheelchairguy/pseuds/thatwheelchairguy
Summary: Part of the Light Protectors Saga Collaboration. Rylan, a member of the Vulpes Union joins the Light Protectors. This is the story of their adventures as told from his perspective.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Awakening

Gray. Everything was gray as far as the eyes could see in every direction. Blurs, almost like distortion were the only thing breaking up the monotony of the bleak landscape. The only other prominent feature was the silence, eerily so. Rylan tried calling about but nothing left his mouth. Shocked, the red head picked a direction and started walking, only leaving prints from his boots as he walked. He tried calling out a few more times only to be met with the same results, silence, as if the who world was on mute.

Don’t give up, just a little further

Blue eyes widened in shock as he spun around looking for the sound he just heard. Scanning in every direction all Rylan saw were the distortions and his footprints. He knew he had heard the voice, calling out in vain in an effort to hear something. Anything… “Nothing…” he thought to himself as he started walking again, only getting a few steps before the world shattered, plunging him into darkness . 

Let your Light guide you

That voice again. Rylan heard it clearly this time realizing it was coming from his head. Light? He was surrounded by darkness, what light was supposed to guide him? Just as he finished the thought his foot found something solid, the darkness rising as the young man stood up revealing a stained glass platform. The mural showed a young man with red hair, a red shirt under a black vest and jeans with boots surrounded by five smaller murals with different animals. 

Five unions, to grow your heart and Light, which one will you pick?

“Vulpes!” he shouted without even thinking about, exhilarated at the sound that just escaped him, grinning widely after what seemed like an eternity of silence. The other murals darkened as the one with the image of the fox glowed brighter, an ethereal stairway leading up appeared behind it. “Well, the only way to go is up,” he said to no one in particular, happy to hear his own voice again. As Rylan climbed he looked back watching the platform he was on previously fade to darkness and the stairs below vanishing as he ascended. Once he reached the top the next platform began to glow, revealing a different mural, this time depicting a man in blue wielding a disc like weapon while riding a sleek looking bike.

What power do you seek?

Three small pillars appeared in front of him, each bearing a different object. A sword, a shield, and a staff. Without hesitation he walked over to the shield, pressing his palm against its flat surface. A warmth swarmed up his arm into his body, closing his eyes. “I want to protect what’s important to me…”

The power of the Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?

“Yes.” the shield disappeared of the pedestal leaving only the sword and staff left.

What will you give up in exchange?

Taking a moment he looked between the two before heading over to the sword, wrapping his hand around its hilt. Another surge went thru him, filling him with a sadness he couldn’t explain.  
The power of the Warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. You give up this power?

“I do,” Rylan replied, the sword vanishing in his grip. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he thought back, remembering a time when he was younger. “I couldn’t protect you… I’m so sorry.” As the red head fell to his knees the platform disappeared under him, causing him to descend into another free fall into darkness.

You’ve chosen the power of the Guardian. You’ve given up the power of the Warrior. Don’t be afraid though. Believe in your heart and your Light will guide you.


	2. Remembrance Pt 1

Time always had different perspective to Rylan, something he just attributed to his magical abilities. The young wielder sighed as he stretched in his bed, the sun shining in thru his window as the blinds fluttered slightly from the light breeze. “What was that dream?” Sitting there with his hand on his chin while he struggled to remember what he could before it faded away completely. Any hope of that though was gone at the sudden banging on his door. He grinned, recognizing who was on the other side based on the way it sounded.

“I’m coming I’m coming,” he replied getting up stumbling a bit as he untangled himself from the bed sheets. On the other side a mask clad face grinned up at him, his own red hair shining in the dorm lights. “Come on sleepy head, we’re supposed to meet up with the others! Or did you forget?”  
“I didn’t forgot, just overslept a bit and had a weird dream,” Rylan fake groaned at Ray, a fellow Vulpes and another of his friends in the Light Protectors. “I’ll meet you guys there, besides I bet Mojie is already waiting for you as well.” He loved teasing Ray, the older viewed the younger like a little brother. The blush that showed under the younger Protector’s mask was worth it though as he stammered and ran off. “Time to get myself going then as well.” It didn’t take him long to change into his usual outfit, the black sleeveless hoodie over his red shirt, boots pulled over his jeans. He double checked his bag and brushed his hair quickly, contemplating the red stubble that had been growing on his face over the past few weeks.

Daybreak Town was a bustle as usual as the wielder left the dorms, members from different unions hanging out, showing of new Keyblades they had received or discussing missions. As much as Rylan enjoyed it and fed off of the energy he more so enjoyed just watching, flowing and ebbing naturally. “I need to swing by the sweet store before I meet up with everyone,” he thought. His friends knew he had switched one habit for another, from being a terrible nail biter when he was nervous to now being addicted to the sugarless suckers the confectionery here in town sold.

Popping a sucker into his mouth, the sound of the explosion hit him before he actually saw anything, a figure literally flying past his line of vision and landing in the squares fountain. “Bet it was Laci,” he chuckled. His hunch was confirmed when he saw Laci followed by Keval and a few of the other wielders he knew from the Light Protectors. The red head couldn’t hear what was being said but he knew Keval would be lecturing the pink haired alchemist. Another thing for another time though-

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rylan smiled at the memory as it passed by. Everything still hurt, not as bad as when the Time Bubble had enveloped him, but the bruises were proof that he had taken a beating. It was hard to know how long he had been in there. Time flowed differently, and all he could do was wait. It was one of the aspects that the ginger man had no control over. He hoped his friends were okay though, they had all gotten separated once the fighting began. “Some Time Mage I am.” the thought crossed his mind causing him to chuckle, watching various glimpses of time fleet by.


End file.
